


Garra Rufa Fish

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Patton tries out the fish pedicure [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]I love feedback! Critique is greatly appreciated! THIS WAS ALL INSPIRED BY @fluffymary ‘S AMAZING DRAWING HERE: https://thetickleeraven.tumblr.com/post/188324711462/oh-my-god-this-is-so-cute-can-i-write-a-fic-about





	1. Chapter 1

Roman had invited Patton to his realm to experience his new garra rufa fish river. Logan had explained the phenomenon of fish pedicures and Roman decided he needed to have that in his fantasy world.

Patton followed Roman to a small stream in a field where he could see hundreds of small dark fish crowding around the bank.

“This is it, Padre! Take off your shoes and relax for an amazing pedicure.” Roman sat and began unbuckling his boots.

“This is a neato idea you got here, Ro! How does it feel?” Patton inqured as he slid off his house shoes.

“Simply divine, Patton. Very relaxing.” Roman sighed and sank his feet into the stream. Dozens of fish flocked to his feet and began nibbling the sking. Roman sighed and leaned back on his hands. “Amazing.”

“Sounds great, kiddo.” Patton gently placed his feet into the cool water and watched as the fish gathered around his feet and began to nibble.

Patton’s eyes widened. This tickled. Like. A LOT.

The fatherly trait wasted absolutely no time bursting into high-pitched giggles.

Roman flinched and looked at him. “They tickle?”

Patton doubled over and held his middle as wave after wave of giggle fits washed over him. “Ihihihihit tihihihickles! Ihihihihit tihihihihickles sohohohoho muhuhuch!”

Roman chuckled to himself, immensely amused by the turn of events. “You gotta keep still, Patton, or else they’ll go away.”

Patton kicked his feet a small bit and squealed. “Ihihi cahahahan’t hehelp ihihit!” 

To Roman’s surprise the fish were more persistent than he’d assumed. Patton was squirming and kicking his feet but the hungry fish continued to nibble on every scrap of ticklish skin they could find.

Eventually Patton just fell on his back, his feet still in the water, laughing whole-heartedly at the hundreds of tickling fish at his soles.

Roman snickered and pulled his feet out of the water before walking to Patton and grabbing his arms. “I think that’s enough tickling for you, Padre.” He giggled as he pulled Patton out of the water.

Patton immediately curled in on himself and began rubbing the ghostly after tingles away form his feet.

“Never heard of them tickling someone that badly.” Roman mused. “Maybe I should invite the others here…”


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since the Garra Rufa fish pedicure with Patton, there was one thing he was dying to try out.

But he had to wait for Virgil’s lee mood…

Which honestly didn’t take very long.

He could tell he was in a lee mood for one very specific reason.

No hoodie.

Virgil only walked around without the hoodie when he wanted to be tickled since the hoodie got in the way of tickling.

“Hey, Virgil.” Roman began. “I’d like to show you these new fish I added to my realm.”

Virgil turned and raised an eyebrow. “Uh, sure, Princey. Lead the way.”

Roman did lead the way. He led Virgil to the same creek Patton had been to before, trying to hide the delighted smile on his face.

As they approached Virgil peered over the bank.

“Cool fish. Little bland in color for your usual standards.” Virgil shrugged. “So’s that is?”

“No, my chemically imbalanced romance! They’re pedicure fish!”

“…Pedicure fish?” 

Roman suppressed a smile when he saw Virgil shift his feet. 

“Indeed, you just stick your feet in and the fish clean them for you!”

Virgil squinted at him. “I don’t trust this.”

“It’s simple!” Roman slid his boots off and stuck his feet in the water, letting the fish nibble at his feet.

Virgil paused and watched. Well… Princey seemed to be fine.

What Virgil forgot was… Roman didn’t have ticklish feet.

But Virgil? Oh, Virgil. Virgil had the most ticklish feet you’ve ever seen.

Roman grinned as Virgil carefully stuck his feet in the creek.

Wait for it…

As soon as Roman saw the sensations register, Roman threw himself onto Virgil’s shins to keep his feet in place.

“NAHA! WAHAHAHAHAHAIT- NOHOHOHOHO FAHAHAHAHAHAIR!”

Roman felt Virgil buck and writhe but he couldn’t get his feet out of the water with Roman pressing his full weight on his legs.

“Oh nooooo, it seems I forgot that for SOME people who happen to have ticklish feet, the fish can in fact tickle. How silly of me.” Roman grinned as Virgil fell backwards, thrashing and howling with laughter.

“YOHOHOHOHOHOU AHAHAHAHAHASS!”

“Awww, I know you love it. And I don’t even have to do anything! I can just lay here while I listen to your adorable laughter.” Roman cooed as Virgil went red in the face.

“NOHO! PLEHEHEASE! IHIHIT TIHIHICKLES- IHIHIT TIHIHICKLES SOHO MUHUHUHUCH!”

What was with Patton and Virgil? It couldn’t tickle that much could it?

“It can’t be that bad, Doom and Gloom.” Roman snickered.

Virgil’s laughter went silent for a moment. His chest spasmed with each inaudible laugh as tears streamed down his face. 

Roman was alarmed so he let up and Virgil immediately retracted his legs.

“Sorry… I didn’t realize-”

“Y-Yohohohohou’re fihihihine.” Virgil giggled between gasps for air.

“It was really that bad huh?”

“Ihihit- ihihit was lihike…” Virgil took a moment to catch his breath. “Really soft… yet sharp at the same time. Lots of ‘em… all over.” Virgil giggled a bit. “It tickled… so fucking much.”

Roman softened his gaze and reached down to pick Virgil up. “I’ll take your word for it. Let’s get you back to mind palace, okay?”


	3. Chapter 3

Logan sighed as he slipped off his shoes. Roman’s begging could get him to do just about anything.

Okay, and maybe he was a little curious. He’d heard about Garra Rufa fish, but had never experienced them himself.

Roman sank his feet back into the water, sighing at the relaxing feeling, though his main focus was on suppressing that evil grin of his.

Logan eyed him suspiciously before shrugging it off and plunging his feet into the water. He watched as the fish gathered around and began to-

Logan let out a strangled giggle. 

Oh. Oh no.

“Problem, Pocket Protector?” Roman smirked. 

The feelings quickly grew as more joined in. “Haha… Ihihi… th-thihihihink thehehe fihihihish… mahahahay behehe hahahaving ahahan eheheheffect ohohon mehehehe.” Logan stiffened and let out a steady stream of giggles.

“Oh, did I forget to mention that they can be rather ticklish?” Roman spoke in a way that made it obvious he knew all along.

Logan squirmed and strained to keep his feet in the water, which Roman took notice of.

“If it tickles, why are you keeping them there?” He cooed.

“Ihihih- Ihihi’m strohohonger thahahan thehehese fihihihish.” logan’s giggles were quickly growing into full belly laughs that for the life of him he just couldn’t control.

“Gee, I dunno if you are, Logan. You seem to just be too ticklish.”

Logan soon found himself with his head thrown back, laughing deeply and heartily and the fish nibbled at his soles.

And then… one wriggled between his toes.

Logan shrieked and his feet came rocketing out of the water.

“AHAHA- NOHOHOHO! STOHOHOHOPPIT!” He cackled.

Roman startled and looked at Logan with an amused grin. He was now rolling in the grass with one of the fish stuck between his toes, wriggling and squiggling rapidly. 

“GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOFF!” Logan wailed in his fit of laughter.

“Sit still, I’ll grab it.” Roman laughed and tried grabbing his foot, though it was kicking and waving wildly.

“PLEHEHEASE- IHIHI CAHAN’T TAHAKE IHIHIHIT!” At this point, Logan was crying with laughter as Roman honest to goodness tried his best to grab the small fish.

Eventually the fish fell from Logan’s foot and Roman tossed it back into the creek.

Logan went limp and panted, still giggling and smiling like a dope. “You and Virgil both are just too ticklish for your own good, you know that?” Roman shook his head fondly.


	4. Chapter 4

Revenge.

Patton and Virgil had gotten together and planned their revenge for the fish pedicure… and they had a plan.

And now, it was in motion.

“I’m not surprised you two tickle hungry lees want more of my fabulous fish.” Roman mused.

Patton and Virgil winked at each other. “Yeah, thanks for taking us back.”

“No problem at all, anything to see two adorable lees laugh.” He grinned.

They approached the creek. “Hey, Ro, what’s that in the water?” Virgil pointed to the creek. Roman leaned over to check and Virgil and Patton nodded.

In one swift motion, Patton grabbed Roman’s tunic and Virgil lightly kicked him into the creek, the fall allowing Patton to slide off his tunic as he splashed into the water.

The creek was shallow enough one could stand in it, which was great since Roman probably won’t be able to focus on swimming…

Now Roman had a bare upper body, submerged in the waters of the Garra Rufa fish.

Roman was about to shout something… but they saw it. Virgil and Patton laughed as they saw the sensations register on Roman’s face.

Dozens of nibbling fish, no longer on his not-ticklish feet. But now… all over his sides, ribs, belly… and underarms.

Roman shrieked and dissolved into frantic laughter.

Patton and Virgil high-fived victoriously. 

“Oh no, it seems you’re getting a taste of your own medicine!” Virgil teased.

Oh he was indeed. Virgil and Patton learned this during their turns, but the fish could get just about anywhere. For them, it was between their toes, for Roman, it was between his arm and his ribs to have full access to his wildly ticklish underarms even when they were glued to his side.

Roman was half-screaming, half-cackling as the fish went to town on his most ticklish of torsos.

It tickled so bad! No wonder Virgil and Logan were in tears!

‘IHIT TIHIHICKLES- IHIHIT TIHIHIHICKLES! NOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHA!” They were everywhere! In the creases of his abs, under his arms, in between his ribs, it was torture!

But also maybe amazing but shut up-

Roman could feel his own tears of mirth dripping down his red hot face.

“Alright, let’s… fish ‘em out before he dies of laughter.” Patton giggled at Virgil’s pun and the two reached in to grab Roman’s arms and pull him out of the water.

Roman crawled onto shore and immediately fell onto the grass, limp and giggling.

Patton and Virgil exchanged another high-five.

“You learned your lesson, Ro?”

Roman could only nod into the grass.


End file.
